Echorunner's Tale
by TheMidnightRunner123
Summary: Echokit is a young kit of ThunderClan, and is happy with her siblings, parents and friends. But when a blizzard hits and kills Echokit's parents, she is raised by a cat, in which she only can see, who doesn't want her to seek fighting... but fighting with words. This is Echorunner, and this is her "tail". CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
>"Help! Oh, help me StarClan!" A she-cat shrieked loudly, her eyes wide. A grey tabby raised her head to see a ginger she-cat with a white face clinging for life from a huge cliff, a powerful tom looming over her. "S-Squirrelpelt! I'm coming!" the grey tabby meowed as she ran up a very slick path. The cries of the she-cat pounded her ears, making the blood pulse in them, as she ran faster, her paws now covered in mud. She reached the peak as she saw the she-cat, still clinging to a rock, her amber eyes wide. "W-W-W-Weaselflight? What are you doing to my daughter?" The grey tabby she-cat yowled as the tom, who's pelt was the color of the dark night in leaf-bare, his eyes on fire. "Well, Isn't it mommy Echorunner." Weaselflight snorted as Echorunner sank in her paws. "You have gone too far, Weaselflight. Squirrelpelt had no connection to you. StarClan has cursed your blood stained heart, Weaselflight, and you will never poison my daughter again." Echorunner thundered as she leapt at the tom. The mud covered her pelt as she slammed against the ground, Weaselflight shredding into her shoulders. Her blood stained her once pretty grey pelt, as Squirrelpelt scrambled to help her mother, who lay in the mud. "You cursed piece of fox dung!" Squirrelpelt hissed as she attacked the tom, who met her strike to. The tom sliced open her ear, as Squirrelpelt sliced his tail in half. The tom hissed as he still tore into Echorunner, who moaned in pure pain. Squirrelpelt yowled as Weaselflight slammed into Echorunner, sending the she-cat into the muddy trail below. The grey she-cat was coated in blood and mud, her eyes closed. Suddenly, Weaselflight fell beside her. The tom was torn up, his eyes swollen shut and his paws completely buried in the thick mud. Squirrelpelt appeared out of the soaked shadows, her eyes on her mother. "Echorunner?" She asked as Echorunner raised her head, her eyes open slightly. The she-cat could barely make out Squirrelpelt, who loomed over her. "It will be okay, Mom. I found some horsetail in the bushes…" Squirrelpelt was stopped by her mother's soft paws covering hers. "My dear daughter. Oh, I'm so happy you're okay." Echorunner mewed softly as Squirrelpelt saw her eyes twinkle brighter than before. "I love you, Squirrelpelt. Tell Nettlestorm I wish your love will grow stronger. Your father and I will watch over you and your brother forever, until you join us." Echorunner meowed as her eyes closed for the last time. Her mind flashed back to the beginning, and that is the start of her perfect and tangled life…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Blackbirds sang as a grey she-kit ran over to a silver tabby she-kit, who played with a brown leaf. "Hey, Echokit! Get the sand out of your ears and pay attention!" The silver she-kit teased as Echokit raised her head, to face her sister, whose silver tail swished back and forth. "Keep your pelt on, Silverkit." Echokit mewed bitterly as she followed Silverkit. Silverkit bounced into a clump of plants, towards the rock outcrops that covered the walls of the camp. "What are you doing?!" A cat growled as a grey tom with white paws stormed over, and picked up Silverkit by her scruff.<br>"What are you doing in my herb garden?"  
>"Nothing, Stonewing."<br>"Then why where you in there?" Stonewing asked, his grey fur bristling. Suddenly, a ragged furred black she-cat walked over, as Echokit meowed, "Oh, no." The she-cat looked at Silverkit and Stonewing, as she growled, "Silverkit, your father tells me you're in trouble?"  
>"They walked in my herbs, Voleshade. Half are broken. Thank StarClan it isn't leaf-bare!" Stonewing spat as the she-cat, Voleshade, looked at her kits. "Silverkit go sit in your nest. Echokit, go play with your brother." Voleshade ordered as Silverkit walked back into the nursery, Voleshade growling at her kit. Echokit shrugged as she walked over to a ginger tom-kit, who watched with wide green eyes. "Is Silverkit in trouble?" He asked as Echokit nodded. "Yeah, Stonewing lost his pelt and snapped at Silverkit. Voleshade is very mad at her." Echokit explained as the ginger cat, Russetkit, looked. His gaze was at two tom kits, who walked over, their eyes narrow, tails erect. "Well, well, well. The two young kits gossiping?"<p> 


End file.
